defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Rosieanna Mosworth
Rosieanna Mosworth is a Human rogue, best known for fighting in the People's Militia against the Defias Brotherhood. Early Life Rosieanna was born in Northshire, in a time when the Stormwind Kingdom known a good time, under the House of Wrynn. Her father was a soldier in the Stormwind Army, while her mother was a tailor. At the tender age of 15, Rosieanna's father, received the misssion to go to Westfall, and help the farmers against the thieves that swept across the zone, more known as Defias Brotherhood. He decided to move his family to Moonbrok, the only village in the area. At the age of 17, she joined the people's militia, to fight against the Thieves. In that time, a new leader rose to their comand: Edwinn VanCleef. She fought, along with her father, in the Battle for Moonbrok, where she and the other soldiers achieved the victory, by killing a large number of thieves and pirates. While Edwynn retreated to his lair within the Deadmines, the Brotherhood's activity above gound started to diminuish. 2 years after the Moonbrok battle, Rosieanna officially joined the Westfall Brigade and she started her military activity, by participating in patroling activities, troughout Westfall. At that age, she found her talents in holding the daggers, sweeping trough the Defias thugs and participated in numoerous assasination activities. She left Westfall, with the objective of joining the SI:6 Inteligence Agency. After a hard work, she was accepted on the ranks of SI:7. She was tasked with recovering key informations about various Horde encampents troughout Eastern Kingdom, especially Stonard and Grom'gol Base. Deathwing's Catalcysm. Joining the Greyford Company With the recent tidal waves that expoused Gilneas to the open world and the Forsaken Army, seeking to conquer Gilneas, The SI:7 sended a couple of agents into the Silverpine Forest to gather informations about where the Forsaken Army will attack next and give the infos to the leaders of the Gilneas resistence. Over there, Rosieanna took part in various missions of aquiring inteligence, but also took part in evacuation of Gilneas. In Keel Harbour, she met the leader of the Greyford Company (then the Gilneas Liberation Front), who offered her a rank in the military squad, seeking to use the rogue's formidable sneaking and assasination skills to turn the tides of the war in Gilneas's favour. Rosieanna told the leader that she can join the military only when she will return to Stormwind, to announce the leader of SI:7, Master Mathias Sawn. 2 months later, she returned to Stormwind, where she officially left the rogue's organization. She returned to Gilneas with a 7'th Legion boat, which delivered more soldiers to the Gilneas battlefield.After a week of sea travelling, she reached the Gilnean shores once again, joining the Greyford Company as a cunning assasin, ready to deliver the death to anyone who dare stands in the path of the Front. Mists of Pandaria Theramore, And The Travel Back To Stormwind While she and the Greyford Company were conducting trade and diplomatic missions in theramore, the town was unexpectidly attack by the Horde. They assisted in the defense and managed to repel the attackers, but what they didn't know is what they thought was the end of the attack, wasn't by a long shot. The Horde decided to break their honor code for war and dropped a giant bomb on Theramore, completely destroying it. However Rosie was in the marsh at the time so she got lost from her taskforce, she presumed they were all dead. When she managed to get her thoughts together, she travelled to the North Point Tower to seek assistance since she'd only been in Kalimdor one other time and it was the only place she knew. She decided the best way for her to even have a chance of reuniting with her taskforce was to try and get to the Night Elf capital of Darnassus, so she could get back to Stormwind. So after a while of travelling to different Alliance outposts she finally managed to make her way to Darnassus, however instead of travelling to Stormwind straight away she decided to spend a few days in the Elven capital. She read about the Night Elves and because of what she read she was facinated by them, she saw no rush because she thought that her taskforce. So eventually travelling to Stormwind excited about seeing all of her comrades again she asked a few of the guards if they had heard anything, apparently they had set sail to Darnassus about 15 minutes before she arrived. Distraught with herself for being so foolish, she decided to not bother going to Darnassus until the next day however, she got a message sent to any of the members telling them she was alright and to expect her a few days from then. She is currently preparing to travel to Darnassus to meet up with the rest of her taskforce. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Category:Greyford Company